This invention relates to fishing lures, specifically a spinner for use on a fishing lure and a fishing lure which includes the novel spinner. Many different types of spinners are known in the fishing lure art. One type of spinner is a "propeller"-type spinner which has hydrodynamic blades. The blades rotate as the lure is drawn through the water in direct relation to the speed with which the lure is drawn through the water. The spinner makes noise as it is drawn through the water. Typically, these lures are used for surface or near-surface fishing. The fisherman can control the noise made by the speed with which he draws the lure through the water.
Prior art designs of spinners use means of mounting the spinner on a wire which causes the spinner to rotate either off-center to the line of symmetry of the spinner, or at an angle to the axis of rotation of the spinner. The present invention provides a spinner which is easily fabricated from a single metal blank, but which permits the spinner to rotate symmetrically along the line of symmetry of the spinner.
The fishing lure according to the invention provides an arrangement which is steerable and produces a sharp "V" wake as it is drawn through the water.